


Territorial Issues

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Series: Undercover Lupine [4]
Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Episode: "Fun With Animals"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanson has a new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a one-shot that has ties to my multi-chap story _The Nature of the Beast,_ and is set in the same universe as that story. I was watching "Fun With Animals" and noticed Hanson _really_ doesn't like Booker, so this is kinda my theory on why that is. Takes place right before the episode, and has slight spoilers for said episode. There are also references to the aforementioned story, so you might want to read that first to make sense of this. This _can_ be read as a stand-alone, though.

Tom Hanson walked into the busy Jump Street Chapel, wrinkling his nose as he was attacked by all the smells of the other officers returning to the recently reprioritized undercover program. He couldn't help feeling thankful that he was the only . . . different cop in this unique unit. Only the other three original members of the Jump Street division knew his secret, and he was planning on keeping it that way. If IAD got wind of the fact he was no longer human . . . well, Tom didn't like to think about that. Besides, Doug, Judy, and Harry had become like pack to him, had been like his family even before he'd been turned 'wolf on a case a year ago. It had taken Doug and Harry a long time, but they'd finally accepted his abilities after he'd saved their lives. True, Jenko had known, but after he'd died, Hanson hadn't even thought about bringing Fuller and Blowfish into the little circle. Anyway, it felt good to be back, even though Doug had stayed in Intelligence, where he'd transferred for the summer. Tom missed his friend, but he knew Doug was loving the work and the pay.

"Hey, Hanson!"

Hearing Ioki's cry from across the room, Tom headed over, smiling as he exchanged high fives with the Vietnamese officer. "Hey, there, Iokage! Man, it's great to see you're back."

"You too," Harry said. "If you're looking for Judy, I think she's in Fuller's office. Something about a new guy joining our team. The captain wants to see you, by the way."

"Thanks, Harry," the lupine said, heading into Fuller's office. Before entering, he breathed in deeply, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. The captain was in there, of course, as was Judy. He could also smell someone else . . .

Shaking his head briskly to clear it, Tom opened the door and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he said, "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yeah." Adam gestured to the man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Hanson, meet Dennis Booker. He's your new partner until Penhall returns. Booker, meet Tom Hanson."

The dark-haired man sitting down rose and turned around. His scent made Hanson's nose itch, and it took all his self-control not to let loose with a challenging growl at the other werewolf.

 _Interloper._ Hanson could feel his canines elongating. All of his instincts were urging him to shift and fall on the lone 'wolf. If Dennis tried anything with his pack . . . well, they were his adopted pack, but still, his instinct would be to kill Booker.

Dennis smiled slightly, and Tom could see the faint spark of yellow in his eyes before they faded to their normal black color. "Nice to meet ya, partner."

Hanson couldn't help curling his upper lip, revealing one fang. "Wish I could say the same."

"Hanson . . ." Captain Fuller said, a warning note in his voice.

Tom cut him off with a feral snarl. His 'wolf bucked inside him, itching for release. _Lone 'wolf, thinks he can just waltz in here and interfere with my pack._ He stepped towards Booker, but then Judy was there between him and the outsider. She pleaded softly, "Tom, don't. You need to calm down, control your lupine. You're too close to changing."

"Don't care," he rasped, straining to reach Dennis. "Interloper. Lone 'wolf."

"Judy, get him out of here," Fuller ordered.

"Yes, Captain." She started shoving a still-snarling Tom toward the door, but he refused to move. All he wanted was to sink his teeth into Booker's neck, to defend his territory. The new werewolf must have been smart enough to read the murder in Tom's eyes, because he stayed well out of reach of those swiping, lethal claws.

"Tom, please," Judy pleaded in his ear. "Let's go. You don't really want to kill another cop, do you? Now, get control." Mischievously, she added, "I'll make it worth your while if you do."

 _That_ finally calmed him down. Ignoring Fuller's open stare, he opened the office door and stalked out into the main room. Tom was okay with his changed status, but sometimes he hated being lupine and wished John Bryant had never bitten him. Full moon nights were the worst, and although he could change forms at will, sometimes it felt more like his 'wolf was in charge. This was one of those times.

Hearing the soft patter of footsteps behind him, Tom whirled around, teeth bared.

Hoffs leapt backward to avoid being made into the world's largest Milk Bone. "Hanson, relax! It's me!"

His canines slowly resumed their normal shape. "Sorry, Jude. I thought you were Booker."

She folded her arms across her chest and eyed him shrewdly. "You really don't like him, do you? Is it just because he's new and is taking Penhall's place, or—?"

"He's lupine, Judy."

Hoffs blinked. "Ah. That explains why you tried to freaking KILL HIM!"

Mortified, she fell silent when every person in the chapel stopped what they were doing and stared at the two officers. At the look on her face, Hanson had to hold in a laugh, but he couldn't help snickering.

"One word out of you, Hanson, and you're a dead man."

He shut up instantly. Not that she could do a whole lot to hurt him, but . . .

Tom's brown gaze slid past Judy and landed on Dennis, who was leaning against the doorframe of Fuller's office. Immediately he tensed, his eyes slowly turning a pale yellow as a warning growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Hoffs turned and followed his gaze before she turned back to Tom, smiling slyly. "So, you have territorial issues, huh?"

Not taking his golden eyes off Booker, Hanson replied, "Yeah, you could say that."

What an understatement.


End file.
